Showdown
by Agrotera Thanatos
Summary: A war raged between Eevee and Zekrom in order to prove superiority. You'd think a Legendary Pokemon could easily defeat a tiny little furball who is just determined as all heck.  But sometimes that willpower makes all the difference...


**So yeah...another Pokemon upload. This time, with a serious battle theme. |D My OC, Windy, and her Eevee, Shadowstar, against Isshu's Zekrom. For a willpower contest on dA. :3**

**Windy, Shadowstar, Zekra, and the story are mine.  
Everything else isn't.  
**

**Showdown**

The skies about Trainer and Pokémon swirled with darkness, thick and heavy as electricity sparked between clouds. The footfalls of steel-shod, heavy work boots and the soft padding of bare feet echoed quietly on the ragged stone, with the whisper of a coat every few seconds. The chosen time was upon them and the battlers were at the agreed meeting place. Windy's deep brown hair fluttered from the slight breeze skirting across the desert landscape as she looked beside her to see the reddish brown hair of her lifelong friend now crouching on all fours, snarling across the landscape to their opponent.

Shadowstar's snarl was the first thing that came from her throat. Hackles raised, the being that looked like a teenager slid within the folds of her gold and rust red coat and walked forward in her true state - that of the Evolution Pokemon, Eevee. Reddish brown fur bristled and the familiar weight of the Eevee's Everstone collar helped keep the small Pokémon grounded as she walked closer to the young woman who dared challenged her and her Trainer. Her sister. Her friend. Walking to the center of their predestined battlefield, the Eevee let out a howl that wouldn't have seemed possible from the Evolution Pokémon – something primal and filled with power. And all of that was directed at the young Goth woman in front of them.

The woman blinked coolly at the Eevee howling her defiance, red and yellow eyes uncaring as she stood, decked out in a strange corset with fishnet sleeves and a wired, heavy overskirt covered in bows and frills surrounding a black miniskirt. She stood there, tapping the toe of one of her high-heeled black boots on the stone, while her chin length, golden bob seemed to glow with each lightning spark, the small blue ribbon flaring a bit. At her back was an odd pair of wings that were black...and a darker black.

"So, you decided to show up," she said to the Trainer opposite her.

"I don't back down from any challenge. You should know that," Windy addressed the woman all in black. "And I'm not starting now."

The woman in black chuckled. "Such a determined young trainer. You're by far the most amusing human I've met in years."

"Oh, I'm _so_ flattered," Windy said in a droll voice. "You've been a thorn in our sides since we set foot in Isshu, playing with us at every chance, and striking large holes in our egos. You're the only one who's been able to overpower Shadowstar in years, and it's about time we corrected that."

"Hmm, if you're so sure you can defeat me…" Zekra smirked, stepping forward. "Who knows? You might actually be worth the time."

Shadowstar stood before Zekra, tense and coiled, waiting for her Trainer's orders before striking.

Zekra gave off a small laugh to the tiny Pokémon before she began her own change. Bones cracking and fusing together as she grew into a nine and a half foot tall black dragon, with a tail reminiscent of a turbine, a blue spike at the back of her head, and eerie red and yellow eyes.

The Black Yin Pokémon, Zekrom, let off a rumbling, thunderous cry as sparks of stray electricity skittered down her sleek, solid body. The ground shook slightly as her full weight came to bear upon the earth, but the tiny Eevee didn't flinch, meeting ruby and gold with the deepest charcoal black. Shadowstar's claws extended and dug into the dirt as Windy stared up at the ancient, massive dragon.

The trainer of a scant 19 years would never admit it, but for a moment, she would have been happy to recall her Eevee and get out of there as fast as she could. To admit defeat for once in her life and hope that the frightful monster had mercy.

But she would never forgive herself if she did.

Swallowing her fear and awe, she spoke up.

"Bet you get all the guys like that, huh?" Windy quipped.

Zekrom growled in response, wings flaring behind her. Her eyes shimmered red as it took all her willpower to not strike the insolent human woman before her. With an earth shaking roar, Zekrom summoned down a series of Thunderbolts to strike the Eevee before her, beginning the battle.

"Shadowstar, dodge it!" Windy shouted to her lifelong companion. "Then use Iron Tail!"

Shadowstar nodded and shot forward, narrowly dodging the lethal sparks as they continued to rain from above. Zekrom roared and slashed down at the tinier Pokémon with her massive claw, shocked to see it met quickly by the glowing white tail of the Evolution Pokémon.

_This child is a lot stronger than I'd anticipated. Interesting…._ Zekrom thought to herself, catching the Eevee with her other claw and slamming her into a boulder. The dragon noted in satisfaction - and with a slight sadistic pride - Shadowstar's pained scream, and began stomping toward the ball of fur and rage.

"Shadowstar, get up!" Windy yelled. "You can't let her beat you!"

"Eeee….." Shadowstar gritted from between her teeth while standing up. "Vree Eevee!" she howled in fury, her reddish brown fur even redder, stained by her own blood. With a set face, Shadowstar limped back into the battlefield.

Zekrom roared again, but a shaking, broken one this time – as if she were laughing at the smaller creature. Which she was. Heavily.

"Ee! Verreee! Eevee! Eeeeevrre! Ee!" Shadowstar snarled upward, refusing to let any weakness be made out on her small face.

Zekrom chortled. _Oh, really now?_ she channeled down. _I'm the big, cowardly dragon? You challenged me, remember? Maybe you aren't as strong as I thought._

"Eeeevreeveeeee!" she screamed back, biting down all her fury and instinct to fight until either dragon or animal lay dead.

"Shadowstar! Don't let her rattle you! Use Secret Power!" Windy shouted, wishing she could understand what exactly her Eevee screamed.

Shadowstar answered with a roar louder than what an Eevee should have been able to produce and attacked, striking rocks at the larger dragon. However, despite Zekrom's massive power, she was also a bigger target and found herself being pummeled by the Evolution Pokémon's assault. Shadowstar continued to strike with unprecedented power, crashing rock after rock into the Legendary, her rival, the bane of her existence, until a smack of Zekrom's tail sent Shadowstar flying into the ground, slicing open the skin above the Eevee's eyes.

Shadowstar snarled, struggling to stand again, vision blurred and stinging from the blood in her eyes. Zekrom had barely twitched, she _knew_, and Shadowstar was getting pummeled. The Eevee wiped at her eyes with a paw, wiping the warm, oozing blood away before unsheathing her claws.

Zekra would have been smirking down at her newest victim had her mouth been capable of that function, until she felt a skittering spark down her body. The Dragon/Electric type's eyes widened in surprise and fear. _Paralysis!_ she thought in panic. She knew she'd have to end the battle, but now with her body acting against her, the Black Yin Pokémon was helpless to the Evolution Pokémon's next strike.

"Shadow Ball, now!" Windy shouted, the wind from the storm whipping her long burnt umber hair around her body, while the blue jacket she'd received from her boyfriend's uniform and black jeans shielded the human's body from the chill. "While she can't move!"

Shadowstar nodded, leaping into the air and charging the ball of negative energy, the bluish green Everstone glowing from the light as it dangled from her well loved leather collar. The collar that, moreso than the Pokéball she'd been caught in, was the symbol of Windy and Shadowstar's bond.

With a grinning ease, Shadowstar pelted Zekrom with Shadow Ball after Shadow Ball, using her greatest attack against the large Dragon. The attack that had allowed Shadowstar to almost singlehandedly dominate (if she'd been given half a chance) the Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn Leagues. The attack that had given the Eevee her name.

Zekrom screamed in pain as the assault wracked her body. She'd never know what made the Eevee so strong. And why this one attack worked so well against the Mistress of Darkness. It made no sense, but then, neither did the half feral Eevee that was currently dominating the miniature war. But as she was rained down upon by the spheres of darkness and blue lightning, Zekrom felt her muscles loosen and managed to deflect the last Shadow Ball back to the Eevee. While the attack didn't harm the Normal type, Shadowstar was knocked to the ground all the same, slightly winded.

The Eevee stood again, and smirked mockingly up at Zekrom as the dragon stared back.

Zekrom wanted to crush the smaller, faster animal, under her claws and feet but now that she'd been paralyzed and Shadowstar had become faster, that was no longer an option.

With an earsplitting cry, Zekrom began charging her next attack, the strongest move in her arsenal, and the one she'd won many a war with by the side of her twin brother, Reshiram.

"_Shadowstar!_" Windy commanded, pouring all her willpower into the order. "Finish her off with a Shadow Ball assault!"

Shadowstar screamed and in a flash, was in the air again, swatting down the negative energy with her tail as Zekrom unleashed the devastating Cross Thunder in her attempt to destroy the one who'd given her a fight for her life.

Windy screamed as the two attacks connected and emitted a blinding white light and shockwave that sent her spiraling to the ground. All was still for many moments, until the trainer stumbled to her feet, keeping her eyes shut until she could see again.

Blinking her eyes open after what seemed like an eternity, Windy looked up at the battlefield to her faithful, cherished, most loyal Pokémon to see…

* * *

**Mwahahaha, cliffhanger ending~ Who won? Shadowstar? Zekra?**  
**Both? **  
**I'll leave it up to you~**

**And yeah, I used gijinkas in the beginning 'cuz I'm cool like that. :U**

***shot for being up at 2:30 am for the fifth straight day*  
**


End file.
